


Bucky's Hot Alpha Neighbor

by roe87



Series: Omega Bucky au's [4]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Logan (X-Men), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Casual Sex, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Hook-Up, Humor, LoganBucky, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neighbors, Omega Bucky Barnes, Scenting, Stranger Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Top Logan, rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roe87/pseuds/roe87
Summary: Bucky Barnes is about to move into his new apartment...but shit keeps going wrong and Bucky is left hauling boxes all by himself.That's when a big strong alpha appears to lend him a hand.





	Bucky's Hot Alpha Neighbor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NachoDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/gifts).



> This is total trash, you're welcome :D
> 
> Happy early Birthday [NachoDiablo!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoDiablo/works?fandom_id=586439)  
> <333  
> ~
> 
> FYI, I wrote this in a way that lets the reader headcanon male omegas as intersex, trans, or cis bodied, so it's entirely up to you.
> 
> ~

 

 

 

Bucky Barnes couldn't wait to move into his new apartment.

He'd waited all his adult life to finally get his own place, and today was the day. He was overjoyed, thrilled, positively ecstatic.

That was, until shit kept going wrong on the day.

As Bucky got his keys from the building's Super and stood in his brand new apartment basking in its glory, he got a call from the removal van he'd ordered to say they couldn't pick up his stuff today after all.

Bucky just had the worst luck sometimes.

He rang a few places from Google in a panic, trying to find a last minute van, but to no avail.

Cursing and muttering to himself, Bucky left his new apartment and had to take a cab to his old apartment.

He didn't have a huge amount of things: some boxes of books, belongings, and a few bin-bags and suitcases full of his clothes.

Bucky's new apartment was partially furnished, and he'd never owned furniture before.

Surely he could stuff his meagre belongings into one Uber ride?

 

Bucky discovered he could _not_ stuff all his belongings into one Uber, so he had to call for a second car.

Luckily, two cars took all his bags, and they drove to his new apartment.

The drivers helped him unload the bags and boxes onto his building's front steps, then they left. And Bucky couldn't begrudge them, they weren't removal guys and he didn't have any spare cash left to tip them extra.

With all his new expenses, Bucky would be living pretty leanly for the next few months at least.

So, there was nothing else for it: Bucky had to move his shit himself.

This would've been a perfect reason to have built up his muscles and stamina at the gym, he thought, dragging bag after bag through the building's front door.

But, because he couldn't afford it and he was kind of lazy, Bucky hadn't been to the gym in a few years, and was soon working up a sweat and panting as he moved his bags across the shiny, tiled floor.

The Super was nowhere to be seen, which was just his luck.

Bucky shoved all his bags and cases one by one toward the elevator. Hopefully he'd be able to make just the one trip up.

Once Bucky had pushed and dragged all his bags into the elevator, the light up sign on the wall said maximum load had been reached.

Bucky tried to press the button for his floor, but the elevator wouldn't budge.

"Oh, come on," he muttered, wiping the sweat from his brow. "Please?"

The elevator wouldn't move.

Bucky sighed, and decided which of his bags to leave behind. It wasn't anything of great value: his laptop and his one bag of really important things (documents, his I.D., and his monthly supply of suppressants) were already safely in his apartment. So all he had to choose between was the bags of clothes, old books and DVDs, and random junk that surely no one else would want.

Bucky pushed out one bag at a time, checking the sign to see if the load was acceptable yet.

"Goddamn stupid elevator," he grumbled, pushing out two more bags and a case.

Finally the elevator deemed the load acceptable, and allowed him to press the button for his floor.

Bucky closed his eyes as the elevator went up, and prayed that his stuff would still be there when he got back.

It was a Thursday morning, and the building had seemed quiet so far. He'd just have to hope for the best.

When he got up to his floor, the door slid open and Bucky jumped slightly in alarm to see a man waiting to get on.

The guy was clearly an alpha: Bucky would've known that from the way he carried himself even if he couldn't smell the strong alpha musk up close.

The alpha glanced down at all Bucky's bags filling up the floor of the elevator, then he looked at Bucky with one eyebrow quirked.

He was handsome, in a rugged sort of way, and had that air of danger to him that if he growled or flexed on the spot, Bucky would've probably felt intimidated, especially being trapped in an elevator on his own.

But the alpha merely said, "Need a hand?"

"Uh," Bucky said, staring back at him.

The alpha looked maybe in his thirties, same as Bucky, though it was kind of hard to tell with all the facial hair he had.

Bucky swallowed, and tried to get himself together. "Yeah," he answered, hoping he didn't sound as breathless as he felt. "I, um, I have some more stuff downstairs."

"You on this floor?" the alpha asked, bending down to grab a couple of cases and remove them from the elevator.

"Yes," Bucky answered, suddenly unsure about giving away his apartment number to a stranger.

The alpha worked quickly, picking up bag after bag like they weighed nothing. Bucky watched, part stunned, but mostly relieved.

"How much more is downstairs?" the alpha asked, stepping into the elevator with him.

His smell was strong, but in that enticing way that made Bucky want to scent the air.

"Um," he started, and happened to notice the alpha's nostrils flaring as he scented the air right in front of him. Bucky swallowed. Now _he_ was being scented, and he'd probably sweated up a storm from his exertion. "Just a few more bags," he said weakly.

"Alright," the alpha said, and gestured for Bucky to exit the elevator. "Wait here, I'll go get your stuff."

He pressed the button for ground floor, and the doors slid closed.

Bucky was left staring after him, totally surprised.

Oh, boy, he thought, breathing deep to catch his breath.

It had to have been an alpha. On the one hand, it was nice of a stranger to help him out. On the other hand, if Bucky accepted this guy's help it would probably make him feel entitled toward Bucky, being an omega, because entitlement was a real problem among alphas, and that was the last thing Bucky wanted to deal with right now.

Dealing with alphas was a pain in the ass on any given day, and Bucky hated being caught needing help.

This was probably most alpha's dreams come true: find an omega in distress, come to the rescue, then hit on omega.

Bucky groaned under his breath, and shook his head.

He was over reacting. There was no guarantee this alpha would be a jerk, or even into guys. The fact that he'd scented the air wasn't an indicator: alphas always scented everything. It didn't mean he was going to act on it.

"Okay," Bucky murmured to himself, and looked down the hallway. His apartment was right at the end.

He could try to get his bags down there a couple at a time, before the alpha came back. Bucky glanced down at all the bags, and felt himself sag with weariness.

The elevator came back up, and the doors pinged open.

Bucky watched curiously as the alpha returned, bringing all of Bucky's belongings out of the elevator too. He set each bag onto the floor with care, then looked at Bucky.

"You want a hand taking these to your apartment?" he asked.

 _Yes_ , Bucky wanted to wail, but managed to keep a hold of himself.

"Um, well, it's all the way down the end of the hall," he explained, unsure how far this alpha was willing to go.

The alpha shrugged one shoulder. "Okay." Then he picked up two of the suitcases and strolled off like it was no trouble.

Bucky grabbed a binbag of clothes and hurried after him.

"6C," Bucky huffed, directing the alpha where to go.

The alpha nodded, and set the cases down in front of Bucky's door.

Bucky dropped his bag too, and got out his keys. "I, um, I was supposed to have removal guys, but they bailed..." He opened his door, and the alpha nodded again.

"Well, these things happen. You stay here," he said, shrugging out of his leather jacket and exposing a ripped upper body in a tight white tee. "I'll go get the rest. Can you hang onto this a sec?"

He held out the jacket to Bucky, and Bucky blindly reached for it. "Okay," he murmured, as the alpha gave him a lopsided grin, then headed back down the hall.

Bucky mouthed silently to himself, "Oh, jeez." He had to physically restrain himself from lifting the alpha's jacket to his nose to sniff it.

"Act normal," Bucky told himself, and set the jacket on top of a suitcase.

He took a fortifying breath, and began to move his bags into the apartment one by one.

The alpha dropped off more bags for him, and in two short trips had managed to successfully get all of Bucky's things to his apartment door.

Bucky was so relieved, and thanked the alpha for his help.

"No sweat," the alpha replied, hooking his leather jacket onto his shoulder. "I'm Logan, by the way."

He offered out his hand, and Bucky stared at it stupidly for a second before he remembered his manners and shook it.

"Bucky," he said. "And, really, thank you. I, um, I'd offer you a drink but I don't even have any groceries yet."

Logan gave him another grin. "Don't worry about it. I was headed out for a drink right now. I'm in 6A, by the way."

"Oh," Bucky said, eyes flicking down the hall. "So, we're neighbors."

"Yup." Logan nodded. "Just knock if you need anything, kid."

"Uh, right," Bucky said, while thinking indignantly, _who's he calling a kid?_

"See ya," Logan said, and loped off down the hall.

"Oh..." Bucky was a little surprised at the abrupt departure, usually alphas lingered as long as they could.

Clearly, not this alpha.

"See you," Bucky replied, and had nothing else to do but close his door.

Now he was in his new place, with all his shit intact, alone.

He sighed in relief.

So far, so good. Now he just had to wait on his furniture deliveries: a secondhand couch, and a new bed.

 

 

The couch arrived that afternoon, so at least Bucky had something to sit on.

He had to run to the bodega across the street too, for essentials like food, coffee, and toilet paper.

The company delivering his bed had given him a window of one PM to five PM.

When it got to four PM, Bucky started to get anxious. He tried to distract himself by unpacking slowly, and he had his laptop out on a box, playing a show on Netflix.

Four-thirty arrived, and Bucky called the bed company.

They told him that they didn't have his bed down for delivery today, but for Saturday instead.

That was literally two whole days later than Bucky had arranged it for. He was livid, but there was nothing that could be done. It was nearly the end of the working day, and a couple nights on the couch wouldn't kill him.

At least he had the couch.

Bucky just wanted all the moving drama to be over with by the time he went back to work on Monday.

 

Bucky didn't get a whole lot of unpacking done: he made a nest on his new-to-him couch and just collapsed.

He watched Netflix on his laptop, still on a box, and looked around at his new walls picturing in his mind how he'd decorate.

Time ticked by, and Bucky was still flopped out on the couch. His stomach rumbled from not being fed properly, and he figured he should probably eat another sandwich.

Bucky was such a homebody and a private sort of person, that he hadn't divulged to anyone else when exactly he was moving, because other people stressed him out and he preferred doing things in peace.

So when the was a knock on his door, Bucky was confused. Unless it was the Super, Bucky wasn't sure who else even knew he'd moved in.

He tossed off his blanket and stumbled over to the door, peering in the spyhole.

Bucky's breath caught when he saw the alpha from earlier standing outside: Logan.

_Oh._

And, he was holding a large pizza box.

Bucky opened the door, and the alpha grinned when he saw him.

"Hey," Logan greeted, and thrust the pizza box at him. "Here."

"What's this?" Bucky asked, taking the box.

"Pizza," Logan replied, which had Bucky smiling.

"Smells great," Bucky said, his stomach gurgling with agreement. "For me?"

"Well," Logan shrugged, "I figured neighbors would bake a pie or something for a new neighbor, but I don't cook, so. Pizza."

"You're officially the best neighbor ever," Bucky said, thrilled. "Uh, did you... want some too?"

"No, I ate," Logan said, and bent down to grab a couple boxes of sodas from the floor.

Or, a four pack of beers, and a pack of sodas, Bucky noticed.

Logan offered the sodas to Bucky. "I didn't know if you drank, or whatever. So, soda and a plain pizza, in case you were one of those vegetarians."

Bucky took the sodas too, feeling like he was about to blush any moment. "I'm not, but that's very considerate of you."

Logan chuckled lowly. "Yeah, I was pretty proud of myself. Anyway. If you need anything, I'm 6A."

"Um, right," Bucky replied, as Logan left abruptly. He craned his neck to watch the alpha stalk off down the hall. Logan was stocky and thick, and definitely had swagger.

Bucky exhaled long and slow, then went back inside his apartment.

Well, he thought, looking down at his pizza. That was a nice surprise.

 

 ~

 

Bucky spent a very restless night on his couch, discovering how incredibly uncomfortable it was to sleep on.

Just his luck, he figured.

Thankfully he had Friday off too, which was a relief because he'd barely slept and now his neck had a kink in it.

First thing Bucky did that morning was call the bed company again and beg them to deliver his bed that day.

Unfortunately, they said, all the delivery slots were taken.

Bucky had already paid for the stupid bed _and_ the delivery, so he was kind of stuck with waiting for it.

Just one more night, he thought, looking tiredly at the couch. And maybe look for a different couch when he could afford it, too.

Bucky spent a lazy day slowly unpacking and tidying up. He managed to have a nap too, because he was that tired.

He woke up with some mild aches and pains in his back and neck, and cursed his choice of couch.

Then he unpacked a bit more, and finally his apartment was beginning to look something like home.

Aside from the gaping space in his bedroom where the bed should've been.

Bucky took a long, hot bath in the tub, soaking out the kinks in his back. He tried not to think about another night on that fucking couch, and instead tried to count his blessings. He had his own place, and the neighbors seemed quiet on all sides so far.

Plus, a hot alpha lived down the hall.

Bucky bit his lip at the thought of him, closing his eyes. Yeah, he was pretty hot, alright. Or Bucky maybe had a thing for strong, competent alphas who helped out but didn't overstep any boundaries.

Either way, Bucky couldn't deny the lust now simmering in him at the thought of the alpha. He hadn't had an orgasm for a few days, too caught up in the process of packing and moving, so he figured, why not. Maybe it would help him relax.

Bucky reached a hand down his body, under the surface of the water, and opened his legs. He kept his eyes closed and thought about how strong Logan was and how good he smelled.

Bucky got himself off, and slipped a little lower in the bath in his passion. He also had to stick one leg out over the side in order to get enough room.

His orgasm rushed up fast, wracking his body and Bucky cried out softly. Then he sank down in the water as it sloshed around him, and he sighed heavily.

The afterglow warmed him and he stayed soaking in the bath a while longer before he got out.

Bucky towelled dry, and wished he had a bed to go lie down on and relax.

One more night on the couch, he told himself. He hung up his wet towel and started combing his hair out, sighing to himself.

Just one more night.

 

Bucky made it to halfway through the evening when he decided, fuck that couch and, also, he wanted to fuck his neighbor.

Or, actually, he wanted his neighbor to fuck him.

So he put clean clothes on, and picked up the unopened pack of sodas that he'd been gifted.

Keys in his pocket, Bucky left his apartment and closed the door behind him. He walked along to door 6A, feeling his courage ebb away with each step.

What the hell was he doing? He couldn't show up at his neighbor's door looking for a hook up: it was so wildly impulsive.

He reached door 6A, and hovered for a moment.

This is a bad idea, he told himself, and turned to leave.

But... he didn't want to sleep on the couch again.

And he really wanted to get laid.

Bucky paused, and turned back to the door. What was the harm in testing the waters? If Logan wasn't interested, Bucky could just go.

He raised his hand to knock, hesitated, and had another internal debate.

There was light under the door, inside the apartment, and sounds from what was presumably the TV. So Logan had to be in. Enjoying a quiet Friday night, perhaps. 

Maybe he should leave, Bucky thought, and lowered his hand.

Then the door opened, surprising him.

Logan stood there, in figure hugging jeans and a white undershirt, bulging biceps all on display. He had a beer bottle in hand, and he smiled wolfishly at Bucky.

"Hey," he gruffed out. "C'mon in."

Bucky did as he was told, glancing around at the apartment as Logan closed the door after him. It was tidier than he'd expected, though there were a few clothes and boots scattered about the entryway.

Bucky offered out the sodas. "I, um, I don't really drink soda," he fibbed, "so I thought maybe you'd want them back?"

"Okay," Logan said casually, taking a swig of his beer. "Put them down anywhere and come sit." He loped off to the lounge area, and Bucky followed after him.

Logan's couch was very comfortable, Bucky noted when they sat down.

Maybe he should ask to sleep on his couch.

Logan had a flatscreen TV too, and was watching one of those Fast and Furious movies.

"Nice place," Bucky said, making conversation. "How long have you lived in the building?"

"Mm, about four years," Logan said, eyes on the TV.

He seemed relaxed, leaning back in the couch and manspreading with his legs. Bucky tried not to glance at his crotch area to check him out, but it was like the alpha was inviting him to look.

"I, um, I've been on the list for this place for over a year," Bucky told him. "I was happy to finally get an apartment."

"New in town?" Logan asked him.

"No, I grew up here. You?"

"I'm Canadian." Logan turned his head to throw him a smirk. "Didn't you notice the accent?"

"Oh?" Bucky felt foolish now. "No, I... sorry, I'm terrible at recognising accents."

Logan shrugged one shoulder. "'S okay." He took another swig of beer, and smacked his lips. "You all moved in okay?"

"Yeah," Bucky said, which was mostly true. "Just one more delivery and I'm all set."

"So this is a social visit?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Bucky said, and cleared his throat. "I, um, I wanted to say thanks for your help yesterday, too."

"No sweat, kid."

"I'm not a kid." Bucky laughed. "We're probably the same age."

Logan looked over at him, and very obviously looked Bucky up and down. "You don't seem that old," he said with a sly grin.

"I'm thirty-two," Bucky said.

"I'm thirty-eight," Logan replied.

"Oh. Well, more or less the same."

Logan raised an eyebrow at him. "If you say so."

Bucky shifted in his seat. "It's barely five years."

"Hm," Logan hummed. "Your Grindr profile said you were twenty-nine."

"Fuck," Bucky said, wincing. Yeah, he'd shaved a couple years off his age on Grindr.

Then it sank in what Logan had said.

"Wait, what?" Bucky stared at him. "Are you on Grindr?"

Logan gave him that lopsided grin again. "I am. I checked it yesterday to see if you were on there."

"Oh." Bucky felt himself flushing. "Well, I... look, everyone lies about their age sometimes, okay?"

Logan laughed, a deep rumbly laugh. "I don't care about that."

"Oh," Bucky said. "Okay."

"Your profile said you like bottoming," Logan said.

Bucky nodded, swallowing hard. "Yes, I do."

"So... wanna fuck?" Logan asked.

" _Yes,_ " Bucky answered.

 

Logan's bed was big, and _extremely_ comfortable.

Bucky was naked and flat on his back in no time, and Logan spent a half hour going  down on Bucky, teasing him and making him come twice before Logan even got undressed himself.

Then he rolled a condom on his fat cock and fucked Bucky good and hard, just the right amount of rough that had Bucky coming like a freight train.

Afterwards they lay side by side, sweaty and panting.

"Hey," Logan husked out, "I know you live down the hall, but you can stay the night if you want."

Bucky smiled at that. "I don't think my legs would work right now anyway."

Logan rumbled out a laugh. "So, stay the night, and I'll fuck you again later."

"Mmm," Bucky purred. "I will."

 

~

 

Saturday morning came (and after a round of lazy morning sex, Bucky came too), then he really had to get back to his apartment to wait in on his delivery.

Logan did offer to make him breakfast, but it was nearing midday already, and Bucky was anxious about the bed arriving early or something.

Plus, he'd left his phone in his apartment.

He got dressed, and Logan made coffee. 

It was nice. Nicer than Bucky had expected for a hook up.

"Thank you," he said, a little too shy to meet Logan's eyes over the mug of coffee. He guzzled it all down, which made Logan smile.

"What's the delivery?" Logan asked.

"Um, some furniture," Bucky said, and gestured to the door. "I'd better go. See you later?"

Logan smiled. "See you later, kid."

Bucky laughed, and left Logan lounging on his couch watching a racing program.

He headed back to his apartment, and checked his phone for messages. He had one automated message from the bed company, saying his bed would be arriving that afternoon.

 _Thank God_. 

Bucky settled onto his couch, prepared to wait. He meant to open his laptop to put something on, but ended up staring into the middle distance, daydreaming about last night.

Bucky was still daydreaming and smiling to himself when his phone rang to say his bed was finally here.

He buzzed the delivery men in, and they brought the bed upstairs.

Finally.

Bucky was just thankful to have it in his apartment.

The delivery guys assembled the bed, then left. Bucky got to work putting on new bedsheets and arranging his pillows how he wanted. Then he threw himself on the bed and sighed in relief.

"At last," he muttered to himself. He closed his eyes and ended up falling asleep, tired from his workout last night.

When Bucky woke up, it was late into the afternoon. He yawned, and dragged himself to the bathroom.

He had a quick shower to wake himself up, then got out and towelled his hair dry. He'd only just put on his bathrobe when he heard what sounded like a knock on his door.

Bucky walked through his apartment, ears on stalks to hear.

Another rap on the door, and Bucky peered through the peephole.

It was Logan, and he was holding a pizza box.

Bucky felt a shot of panic, because he wasn't dressed, then he realised it hardly mattered as they'd seen each other naked already.

He opened the door and smiled at the alpha. "Logan. Hi."

"Hey," Logan said, immediately offering out the pizza box. "Thought you might be hungry."

Bucky grinned. "I am, actually. You wanna come in?"

Logan smiled back with that lopsided grin. "Sure."

Bucky stood aside to let the alpha in, then closed the door. He set the pizza box aside, biting his lip a little. "Actually," he said, playing with the hem of his robe, "there is something I could use your help with..."

"Oh, yeah?" Logan stood to attention, like he was ready to do whatever it was Bucky asked. "What is it?"

"My new bed," Bucky said with a smile. "I need a big strong alpha to test it out with me."

Logan returned his smile. "Then I'm your man."

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and (nice!) comments fuel me!
> 
> I am on [tumblr](http://jro616.tumblr.com) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/jro616).


End file.
